How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: A Sequel to "How Much Water Can A Waterbender Hold?" The tournament is just in two days and Mako wants no breaks what-so-ever. But, when Bolin keeps wanting to take breaks to go eat, Mako challenges his brother to not eat for a day. Can Bolin do the challenge? Can Bolin focus on training while starving for food?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, so this is a sequel (Part 2) to 'How Much Water Can A Waterbender Hold'; I hope you like it!**

**^You don't need to read part 1 first to understand this but it would be better :3^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA **Just the idea ^_^****

* * *

'**How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food?'**

**Part 2:**

**Bolin's Challenge:**

**. . .**

It's the early afternoon and Bolin and Mako are in the gym training for the tournament that is in just two days.

After Korra's challenge she's still angry at Mako and hasn't decided to come down to the gym yet to train.

Bolin is picking up earth discs and throwing them in the center of the net while Mako is throwing fire punches at then metal dummy.

After a few minutes of silence Bolin looks at his brother and bites his lower lip, "So, what exactly kind of challenge are you going to make me do?"

Mako chuckles and faces his younger brother, "Okay so you know how that Korra has a small bladder?" Bolin nods so Mako continues, "And she kept taking breaks to go to the bathroom and we can't afford any breaks so . . . I made a challenge with her to not pee. Now, for you . . . you keep having to take breaks to go eat."

Bolin's eyes wide, "You . . . wouldn't . . . dare."

Mako smirks at his frighten brother, "Yep, Bolin your challenge is to go without eating."

"Well that's just cruel." A rough, sarcastic, familiar voice says.

Mako and Bolin turn to the door and they both chuckle when they see Korra leaning against the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"Isn't it?! How could he challenge me to do something like that?!" Bolin cries out as his arms are swinging around showing how unbelievable that challenge is.

"What? It's fair. He is always taking breaks to go eat so here you go, perfect challenge for him." Mako says like there is no problem with the challenge he is asking Bolin to do.

Bolin huffs then nods, "Fine. I'll do it. This . . . is . . . going . . . to . . . be . . . a . . . loooong . . . training. That's for sure."

Korra chuckles and rolls her ocean blue eyes, "At least you didn't have to be force to not pee!"

Bolin and Mako chuckle and Korra just shakes her head as she looks at the ground.

"That must have been rough." Bolin says completely serious as he stares into Korra's deep ocean blue eyes.

Korra nods with a sigh and looks down at the ground.

After a few minutes of silence Mako claps his hands together and smirks, "Alright, so who's ready to train?"

Korra and Bolin give Mako a dirty look then they all get into their spots and begin to train.

During training Bolin's stomach is growling very loud and is making weird noises. Bolin frowns at his stomach and rubs it, "Don't worry tummy . . . we can do this together. Only a lot of hours to go . . . we could do this."

Asami walks in with a smile. She is carrying a small tray that is covered so they can't see what's in it.

"Hey guys!" Asami says cheerfully.

Mako and Korra smile and wave at their friend but Bolin just moans. Asami's eyebrows raise and she cocks her head to the side, "What's wrong with Bo?"

Mako chuckles, but Korra and Bolin just eye him and say nothing.

Asami looks at all of them confused so Mako starts to explain, "Well, the tournament is in two days and these two have been taking breaks and joking around. So, I made Korra take a challenge to not pee." Asami chuckles but let's Mako continue, "Today, Bolin can't eat."

Asami's eyes widen and she gasps, "You can't do that to Bolin! He'll die! His stomach will explode!"

Mako chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "He agreed and now he has to go the whole day without eating."

Asami bites her lower lip and looks away from them, "Um . . . maybe I should go-"

Before Asami picks up the tray and leaves, Korra takes the tray out of her hands and uncovers it.

Korra, Mako and Bolin gasp when they see the tray is filled with almost every food from all the four nations. Air, Fire, Water and Earth food is piled onto the tray and it all looks and smells delicious.

Mako and Korra instantly begin to stuff their faces but Bolin just stares at it with drool falling from his mouth.

Asami giggles but then realizes that Bolin can't eat any of it, "Um . . . guys?"

"Yeah?" Mako and Korra ask in unison with food shoved in their mouths.

"Bolin." Asami states as she puts her hands on her hips.

Korra and Mako look at each other then they face the earthbender who is staring at the food with wide eyes and lots of drool escaping his mouth.

Tears start to fall from Bolin's eyes and he lowers his head, "F- food . . ."

Korra punches Mako's arm and eyes him. "What?!" Mako yelps as he rubs his arm.

"Let him have some!" Korra whispers but still is yelling at Mako.

Mako shakes his head, "Nope, the challenge is to make sure he doesn't take any more breaks!" Mako now whips his hands on a napkin and looks at Bolin, "Alright, Bolin, get back to training. We'll be right there."

Bolin pouts then turns back to training. He throws earth discs at the net but misses a lot.

Asami notices Bolin's lack of concentration so she elbows Mako.

"Ow! What?" Mako once again yelps.

"Mako! Give your brother some! He needs food to concentrate!" Asami yells at the firebender.

Mako looks over at his brother throwing rock discs everywhere but where he's supposed to . . . the net.

Mako shakes his head, "During the tournament he won't be able to eat!"

Asami and Korra roll their eyes at the firebender and they just walk away. Asami leaving and Korra going back to her training.

Mako sighs then heads back to training as well.

A few hours later they all decided that that's enough training for one night. It is starting to get dark out so they all realizes they should head up to bed.

Mako and Korra start to end out when Bolin continues to train.

"Bo, you coming?" Mako questions his younger brother.

"Nope, I'm going to stay a bit longer." Bolin answers back without looking at him.

Korra looks at Bolin, worried, "Bolin . . . you should get some rest and besides, tomorrow you could eat all you want!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you made it this long." Mako says with a smirk but then gets elbowed by Korra.

"Alright, night then!" Korra says with a smile then leaves.

Mako nods, "Goodnight, Bo." Then he leaves.

Bolin waits a few minutes to make sure that they both left then he sneaks over to the corner of the room and smirks. Bolin earthbends a piece of the floor up and then a huge smile appears on his face.

He bends down to pick up his favorite snack, flaming fire flakes. He kisses them and right before he could shove it down his mouth . . . Mako walks in.

"Bolin? . . . What are you doing?" Mako questions as all he sees is his brother's back. He eyes Bolin, all he sees is his younger brother facing the corner without saying anything.

"Bolin . . . are you okay?" Mako questions his brother again with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Uh . . . I'm fine! No need to check on me . . . um, what are you doing here? I thought you went up to bed." Bolin says with a shaky voice.

"I was about to go to sleep but Korra wanted me to check on you. Bo . . . are you alright? What are you doing?"

Bolin starts to panic when his brother starts to get closer to him, "Um . . . no need to check on me! I- I'm fine!"

Mako ignores him and continues to walk towards his brother until he's right behind him.

Bolin bites his lip and gulps.

"Bolin . . . what are you doing?" Mako says then tries to turn his brother around but Bolin fights back.

"No need to turn me around! I'm fine right here! G- go to bed!" Bolin yells as he continues to fight against his brother. Mako tries to turn his around but Bolin stands still and refuses to turn around.

Mako then realizes he has one option left. Mako rubs his hands together and puts them on Bolin's arms. Bolin yells out in pain as his brother tries to burn his arms until he turns around.

Bolin knows that he has no other options but to hide the food. So, Bolin takes the flaming fire flakes and shoves them down his pants.

After he is done putting them down his pants, Mako finally is able to turn him around and he looks at him confused.

Bolin and Mako stare at each other for a long time. Amber eyes staring into bright green ones. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Bolin yells . . . acting very suspicious.

Mako eyes him and then looks down at his pants. A huge lump is showing where Bolin's manhood is supposed to be and Mako's eyebrows raise, "Bolin . . . please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing. Wait, are you doing it because of Asami . . . or Korra?"

Bolin's eyebrows raise and he looks at his brother confused. Then, it hit him and he realizes what his brother thinks he was doing.

"No! I was not doing that! No because of either of them and besides, I wasn't doing that! I would never!" Bolin instantly tries to convince his brother.

Before Mako could say anything else . . . the lump starts to go down and then flaming fire flakes start to come down his pants and onto the floor.

Then, Mako's eyes widen and he understands that Bolin wasn't . . . 'enjoying' himself nor doing anything inappropriate . . . he was eating.

"Bolin! You were eating!" Mako yells.

"Okay well I didn't actually GET to eat them yet! Oh come on, trainings over! Can't I eat?!" Bolin cries out, now begging.

Korra walks in the gym with his hands on his hips, "What is going on in here?!"

Bolin and Mako look at each other then back at Korra. Korra looks at the two brothers, confused and then she sees the flaming fire flakes spread out on the floor around Bolin.

"You caught him eating I suppose?" Korra says as she cocks her head to the side and chuckles.

Mako nods then looks back at his brother, "Sorry for thinking that you did . . . something else."

Bolin eyes him and rolls his eyes, "You. Are. Evil."

Korra takes a second to figure out what they're talking about but when she sees some flaming fire flakes sticking out of Bolin's pants . . . she gets an idea of what they're talking about.

"Oh . . ." Korra says slowly.

Bolin nods and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . ."

Mako sighs then bites his lip, "Now what . . . ?"

Bolin and Korra share a smirk then they both look at Mako.

"What?" Mako questions as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Mako . . . are you ready for your challenge?" Korra and Bolin say in unison with a large smirk on their lips.

* * *

**Well that's it for part two!**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**So, Korra had her challenge, Bolin had his . . . now what will Mako's challenge be?**

***If you guys have any ideas of what you want Mako's challenge to be just let me know! Thank you! :3**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Part three should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Author's Note: Important! About Sequel

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**. . .**

***IMPORTANT***

**. . .**

_**Heey there everyone, how are you? So, the sequel to 'How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food?' is now up!**_

_**. . .**_

_**The sequel is on my page and it's called:**_ '_**How Much Anger Could a Firebender Hold?'**_

_**. . .**_

_**Please let me know what you guys think of it, thanks! :D**_

_**. . .**_

_**I hope you guys like it and thank you everyone who's helped me with the ideas! :) I really do appreciate it a lot!**_

_**. . .**_

_**-MakorraLove97 :)**_


End file.
